


Little Girl Lost

by Aaronlisa



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Star is just another lost runaway.





	Little Girl Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 500themes for the prompt of "demon tongue."

She had run all the way to California because it was supposed to be warm and dry all of the time. And for the most part it was except for today. The rain is pouring down in buckets and Star can't remember what warm feels like. She doesn't have enough money in her pockets to get anything more than a coffee. And the one diner that she can go to doesn't have any friendly waitresses that will overlook her nursing a single cup of coffee for a few hours. The only diner that's currently open at this time of night is staffed by waitresses that know that she's a homeless runaway. They'll watch her like a hawk, tallying up how much sugar and cream she puts in her coffee to make it last. The idea of a refill is nonexistent - unless she buys a meal. And she'd rather try to scrounge up a few more dollars for more food. But with the heavy rain, it's doubtful that she'll could even pick up a few extra dollars from begging much less helping out on the boardwalk. She sighs as she shivers in her damp clothes. 

"Are you hungry?" 

Star looks up at the voice. It's not quite friendly and she vaguely recognizes the owner as one of the punk bikers who cause trouble for everyone. He crouches down in front of her and captures a curl between his gloved fingers. A shiver of terror runs up and down her spine. Star doesn't say anything in response to his question. But she doesn't need to because in a moment her stomach growls and he grins at her. 

"Come on, let me get you something to eat." 

He gently pulls her up without waiting for an answer. Before she can protest at his treatment, she realizes that they're alone. His gang of friends are absent. She lets him wrap her up in his heavy leather coat even as there's something about him that makes her want to pull her hand out of his and run as far as she can. However, the prospect of food and warmth is far too much for her to resist. 

"I don't have any money," Star tells him when the arrive at the diner. 

"I've got enough, don't worry." 

It's not until later when he's paying for the bill that Star realizes that she doesn't know his name and that he barely touched any of the food that he had ordered. She also realizes that during the meal, he had managed to draw a lot of information out of her while he hadn't told her anything about himself. When he returns to the table, Star smiles up at him even though her heart is in her mouth. She realizes just what her naivety may have cost her. 

"Thanks but I need to go," Star tells him. 

"Where are you gonna go Star? It's still miserable out there and let's be honest, you don't have anywhere to go." 

"I've got a friend that I can stay with for tonight," Star lies. 

She slips out of the booth and murmurs a thank you again. The rain seems to be heavier than before so she quickens her pace, pretending that she has somewhere to go. Maybe she can try the shelter that's run by that crazy church a few blocks away. She starts to feel safe as she makes up her mind. Until he's suddenly beside her again, halting her steps as he wraps her up in his jacket again. She hadn't realized that she was shivering until the heavy leather protects her from some of the rain. 

"You're safe with me, I promise." 

There's an oily quality about his voice that worries her but his actions are gentle and his smile seems innocent. 

"I don't want anything from you, I promise that you're safe with me." 

His words don't seem false but there's something in her that's screaming at her to run. She's not sure what to say. She knows that if she tells him that she doesn't trust him, things can get ugly really quick. And the only thing about Santa Carla that Star knows for certain is that everyone will ignore an ugly scene. 

"Look I _really_ do have a place that you can stay and I am not asking you for anything in return." 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" 

The only reason why she's stayed for as long as she has in Santa Carla is because she can't seem to round enough money to get out of town. No one wants to hire her for more than a few hours worth of work that just pay her enough so that she can get something to eat and maybe find a place to sleep. 

"You're pretty and pretty girls should always be treated nicely."

Star giggles at his words. Not only are they incredibly cheesy but they seem incongruous coming out f his mouth. She doubts that some monster would be as nice as he's being to her. They're completely alone close to a dark alley. If he really wanted to hurt her, he could have just dragged her into the alley when he caught up with her instead of standing in front of her as the pair of them get soaked from the rain. 

"Okay," Star finally replies. 

"It's a little rough but it's warm and dry." 

He leads her to his motorcycle and for moment, she balks at the sight of it. His gang really doesn't have a reputation for being nice boys. He somehow knows what she's thinking and he runs a gentle hand down her back. He leans forward and whispers in her ear. 

"You can trust me Star. I promise you will be as safe as houses." 

Later she'll regret having listened to him but in that moment, Star's tension seems to melt away. She looks at him and nods in agreement. She's being silly. 

"I don't know your name," Star says as she lets him help her with a helmet. 

"It's David." 

That piece of knowledge reassures her that everything is normal and that she's safe. She watches as he climbs onto his bike and she lets him help her onto the back. Star wraps his arm around his waist as the motorcycle roars to life. She's nervous but she trusts him. 

((END))


End file.
